metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Данные Брийонцев
thumb|300px|[[Самус Аран|Самус сканирует запись Данных Брийонцев. (Генератор Джунглей)]] - данные, которые Самус Аран получила во время событий игры Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, прочитав надписи на стенах зданий планеты Брийо. Некоторые записи защищены Замками Знаний Брийонцев с четырьмя точками активации. Самус должны выстрелить по ним в нужной последовательности, после чего пластины замков уберутся и откроют запись. В этой статье перечислены все Данные Брийонцев, которые Самус Аран может получить путем сканирования в игре Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Для каждой записи приведены английский оригинал и русский перевод, а также ее местонахождение в виде пары "комната"-"локация". Золотой Век Look now to the past, and to the time of peace on Bryyo. See the age of gold, when our world was a paradise unrivaled. Hear the songs of joy fill the streets of the Royal City, as the people honor the coming of Bryyus the First, the Liberator. Behold, the launch of our first ship to the stars on that day, and witness the rise of Science, of a New Bryyo. See this, and see the beginning of our downfall. |title2=Золотой Век |text2= Взгляни теперь в прошлое, когда на Брийо было мирное время. Смотри на век золота, когда наш мир был как рай бесподобный. Слушай, как песни радости переполняют улицы Королевского Города, когда народ чествует восшествие Брийуса Первого Освободителя. Узри, как в тот день запускают к звездам наш первый корабль, и стань свидетелем развития Науки на Новом Брийо. Узри это, и узри начало нашего падения. }} Эпоха Науки The ships of Bryyo sped to the stars, in all directions, bearing the banner of peace. Soon we found stellar bretheren in the Chozo, the Luminoth, and the Ylla. Starborn knowledge came to Bryyo, and we gladly sent our wisdom to our new friends in return. The hearts of Bryyo were filled with pride, and they honor the Lords of Science for all the wonders we provided. As the time of New Bryyo came to be, the old ways faded. The cries of joy from those who honored Science covered the angry shouts of those who mourned the old ways, the Primal Traditions. |title2=Эпоха Науки |text2= Корабли Брийо спешили к звездам, во все стороны, неся знамя мира. Вскоре мы нашли звездных собратьев, которыми стали Чозо, Люминоты и Илла. На Брийо снизошли звездные знания, а мы с радостью отдавали свою мудрость нашим новым друзьям в ответ. Сердца Брийонцев наполнились гордостью, и они чествовали Повелителей Науки за все чудеса, которыми мы обладали. Когда пришло время Нового Брийо, старые обычаи постепенно отмирали. Крики радости тех, кто чествовал Науку, перекрывали гневные возгласы скорбящих по старым обычаям, Традициям Основоположников. }} Эпоха Раскола In time, the wonders of Science were not enough for those who held the Primal Traditions in their hearts. The warning of the Chozo--to seek balance between old and new ways--were not heeded by the Lords of Science, myself included. We forged on, ignorant of the rage in the hearts of the Primals. The time came when Sfimas, first Lord of Science, denounced the Primals and their Traditions in the center of the Royal City. It was as flame to dry forest. Age of Science ended, and the Age of Schism was born. |title2=Эпоха Раскола |text2= Через некоторое время чудес Науки уже не хватало тем, кто в сердце своем придерживался Традиций Основоположников. Ни один из Повелителей Науки, включая меня, не внял предупреждениям Чозо – придерживаться равновесия между старыми и новыми обычаями. Мы продолжали изобретать, не ведая о гневе в сердцах Основоположников. Наконец, однажды Сфимас, первый Повелитель Науки, осудил Основоположников и их Традиции в центре Королевского Города. Это было как пламя для сухостоя. Эпоха Науки закончилась, и началась Эпоха Раскола. }} Эпоха Войны In the beginning, the conflicts were small, out of sight for most on Bryyo. But they grew, slowly but as steady as the coming of the sun. Diplomacy gave way to brutality, and war came to our world. The Lords of Science turned their minds from exploration to destruction, and unleashed horrors unknown upon their Primal enemies. In retaliation, the Primals turned to the darkest of ancient powers, cursing us, the Science Lords, and all who served our cause. Friends from the stars tried desperately to end the conflict, all in vain. The people of war would not be denied. |title2=Age of War |text2= Вначале стычки были незначительными, и мало кто на Брийо замечал их. Однако они ширились, медленно, но так же верно, как восход солнца. Дипломатия уступила место жестокостти, и в мир пришла война. Теперь Повелители Науки употребили свой ум на разрушение, а не на исследования, и обрушили неведомый ранее ужас на своих врагов - Основоположников. В ответ Основоположники обратились к самым темным древним силам, проклянув нас, Повелителей Науки, и всех, кто служил нашему делу. Наши звездные друзья отчаянно пытались остановить это противостояние, но тщетно. Начав войну, народ уже не отступил назад. |type=logbook }} Разорение Look now to the time of battle, tribe against tribe. See fertile land swept clean of all living things by arcane nightmares or the hellish blasts of Science. See the giant stone Mogenars do battle, destroying the land with their titanic blows. And hear the undying scream of a planet wracked by darkest war. The battles waged endlessly, and the resources needed to sustain our war machines were great. Bryyo too had become a casualty of the war; the air was filled with the smoke of battle and the soil soaked with the toxins of pollution. Calamity after calamity visited the folk of Bryyo, until a world once known for wonders became a scarred husk under the stars. Only a small region remained habitable, and to it the survivors went, bringing the war with them. |title2=Разорение |text2= Взгляни же теперь на времена сражений, где племя пошло против племени. Узри плодородную землю, в которй уничтожено все живое чародейскими кошмарами или адскими взрывами Науки. Узри гигантских каменных Могенаров, идущих в бой, титаническими ударами разрушающих страны. И услышь нескончаемый вой планеты, разоренный самой темной из войн. Сражения шли без остановки, и для поддержания наших машин требовались огромные ресурсы. Брийо тоже пал жертвой войны; воздух был заполнен дымом сражений, а почва пропиталась Бедствие за бедствием обрушивалось на народ Брийо, пока мир, известный своими чудесами, не превратился в искореженную оболочку средь звезд. Лишь небольшая область оставалась обитаемой, и в нее отправлялись выжившие, неся с собой войну. |type=logbook }} Победа We, the Lords of Science, mishandled the use of our knowledge. The devastation of the war robbed us of the rare resources necessary to fuel our war engines. Without our machines we were unable to stand up to the Primal armies, and they overran the enclaves of many Science Lords. What few remained fled into dark places, polluted wastelands even the bravest of Primal warriors would not dare enter. Whatever joy there may have been amongst the victorious was quickly stamped out by the grim reality surrounding them. Bryyo, their cradle, their sacred home... was on the verge of death. |title2=Победа |text2= Мы, Повелители Науки, не справились с нашим собственным знанием. Разрушения, принесенные войной, лишили нас ценных ресурсов, приводивших в движение наши военные механизмы. Без наших машин мы не смогли выстоять перед армиями Основоположников, и они заполонили анклавы множества Повелителей Науки. Те немногие, что остались, бежали в темные уголки, загрязненные пустыни, куда даже самые храбрые воины Основоположников не осмелились бы сунуться. Вся радость, которую испытывали победители, быстро увяла перед угрюмой реальностью, что окружала их. Брийо, их колыбель, их священный дом... был на грани гибели. |type=logbook }} Борьба Изгнанников As the followers of the Primal Traditions celebrated their victory, a number of surviving Science Lords gathered in a hidden sanctuary. It was there that our foolishness became obvious, and we regretted ignoring the Chozo's warning. We realized the folly of following the ways of science with blind faith - and the peril of all Bryyo. The contamination left from all the battles was spreading, and would soon scour the remaining fertile lands, leaving naught but ash. If left unaided, Bryyo would lose what few safe lands and water remained. Once more, our great minds turned to a grand task... planetary salvation. As our enemies searched the lands for us, the last Lords of Science, we created our final machines and launched them into the heavens. |title2=Борьба Изгнанников |text2= Пока последователи Традиций Основоположников праздновали победу, несколько выживших Повелителей Науки собрались в тайном святилище. Именно там наша глупость стала очевидной, и мы пожалели, что пренебрегли предупреждением Чозо. Мы осознали безумие в следовании путем науки лишь со слепой верой - и осознали гибель всего Брийо. Заражение, оставшееся после боев, продолжало распространяться, и вскоре оно должно было поразить и плодородные земли, оставляя после себя только пепел. Если не помочь Брийо, то наш мир потерял бы те немногие безопасные земли и воды, что у него остались. И вновь наши умы обратились к величайшей задаче... спасению планеты. В то время, пока наши враги повсюду разыскивали нас, последних Повелителей Науки, мы создали наши последние машины и запустили их в небеса. |type=logbook }} Спасение The great machines of the Science Lords performed flawlessly. They absorbed the toxins and pollution in the air and soil, preserving the remaining fertile land of Bryyo. Yet the planet's climate was forever changed, leaving one side eternally scorched by the sun, the other forever in the icy grasp of darkness. The launch of the machines revealed the hidden enclave of the Science Lords to their former enemies. The bright lights in the skies caused by the decontamination equipment stirred old hatred in the hearts of the Primals. Fearing a new attack, the Primals sent their warriors forth to hunt their hated foes. We were now marked for death. |title2=Спасение |text2= Огромные машины Повелителей Науки работали безупречно. Они впитали всю отраву и грязь из воздуха и почвы, сохранив оставшиеся плодородными земли Брийо. Но все же климат планеты навсегда изменился - одну ее сторону постоянно сжигает солнце, другая же погружена в вечный ледяной мрак. Запуск машин раскрыл секретное убежище Повелителей Науки их старым врагам. Яркие огни в небесах, вызванные работой очистного оборудования, разбудили старую ненависть в сердцах Основоположников. Опасаясь новой атаки, Основоположники выслали своих воинов на охоту за своими заклятыми врагами. Теперь мы были обречены на смерть. |type=logbook }} Загнанные The Primals crafted new magics to protect their warriors, and sent them into the burning wastelands to hunt the Lords of Science hiding there. Though we tried to avoid conflict, many Science Lords were found and ended by Primal war bands. I was but the sole survivor, the last remaining Lord of Science. In order to protect myself, I adopted the wisdom once shared by the Chozo. I built mighty Mogenars out of stone, and place them outside the walls of my home, there to silently protect me from all enemies. |title2=Загнанные |text2= Основоположники сплели новую магию для защиты своих воинов и послали их в полыхающие пустыни на охоту за скрывающимися там Повелителями Науки. Хотя мы и старались избежать конфликта, многих Повелителей Науки нашли и прикончили военные отряды Основоположников. Мне одному повезло выжить, и теперь я последний оставшийся в живых Повелитель Науки. Чтобы защитить себя, я воспринял мудрость, которой однажды поделились с нами Чозо. Я построил из камня могучих Могенаров и поставил их за стенами своего жилища, чтобы они безмолвно защищали меня от всех врагов. |type=logbook }} Закат Forgotten in exile, a creature of myth, I, the last Lord of Science, worked tirelessly to protect myself and this world. I crafted magics and machines to bring life back to the wastelands. I found a new source of natural energy in the land and called it Fuel Gel. I vowed to atone for the devastation inflicted upon Bryyo, caused by both science and war. Yet, while I toiled, the Primals slipped slowly into barbarism. With no Science Lords to hunt, they turned on each other, tribe against tribe. Magic was lost to them, and they became as savage as the predator beasts of the wild. |title2=Закат |text2= Позабытый в ссылке, ставший мифом, я, последний Повелитель Науки, без устали работал, чтобы защитить и себя, и свой мир. Я соединил магию и машины, чтобы снова вернуть жизнь в пустыни. Я нашел в земле новый источник природной энергии и назвал его Топливный гель. Я поклялся искупить ту разруху, что причинили Брийо и наука, и война. Но все же, пока я неустанно трудился, Основоположники постепенно сползали в варварство. Потеряв цель охоты в виде Повелителей Науки, они обратились друг против друга, племя против племени. Магия была утрачена для них, и они стали такими же дикарями, как и хищные звери. |type=logbook }} Пророчество As time slowly passed, I grew old; even the combined power of magic and science couldn't cheat death forever. In order to preserve Bryyo's environment, I would need a successor. Finding one was a daunting task, for most of the folk saw me as a monster. Time passed quickly as I searched, and my efforts appeared to be in vain. Seemingly by chance, I found a young Primal wandering the wastelands and rescued her. But this was not a chance encounter. She was a prophetess, tirelessly searching for the last Lord of Science to speak to about her visions. In her dreams she saw a starborne death coming to Bryyo, and with her vision came a plea to save her world. Based on her information, I began work on improving the existing decontamination equipment to help prepare a defense for Bryyo against the eventual catastrophe. |title2=Prophecy |text2= Время текло медленно, и постепенно я состарился; даже объединенной мощью магии и науки нельзя вечно обманывать смерть. Чтобы сохранить природу Брийо, мне нужен был преемник. Искать его было страшно, потому что большинство моих соплеменников видели во мне чудовище. Время потекло быстрее, когда я приступил к поискам, но мои усилия пропадали втуне. Лишь по счастливой случайности я наткнулся на юную Основоположницу, забредшую в пустыни, и спас ее. Но эта встреча не была случайной. Она была провидицей, без устали искавшей последнего Повелителя Науки, чтобы поговорить с ним о своих видениях. В своих снах она узрела летящую средь звезд смерть, что снисходит на Брийо, и после этого видения она молила о спасении мира. Вооруженный тем, что она рассказала, я начал работать над улучшением уже существующего очистного оборудования, чтобы подготовить защиту для Брийо от грядущей катастрофы. |type=logbook }} Наша Мольба Sadly, disaster came to us before we could finish our work. An accident caused our supply of Fuel Gel to explode, sending fire to the sky and exposing our position. It was not long before a Primal war band saw the great fire, and rushed to attack. Without a way to power my great Mogenars, I had no way to defend myself from their assault. Fleeing would only drive them to pursue us to no end, and they would show no mercy to either one of us once caught. I had no other choice except to stand my ground while the prophetess fled to safety. With her I sent my records of the past, in hopes they would both find sanctuary. You now read my last words, etched in stone and placed by the prophetess. We speak to you from beyond the grave, to plead to you... save our world from the starborne plague. Lift the veil of hate from the eyes of our people. May our remaining relics serve you well in this struggle. |title2=Наша Мольба |text2= К нашему горю, беда пришла к нам до того, как мы успели закончить нашу работу. Из-за несчастного случая взорвался весь наш запас Топливного геля, огонь от взрыва взметнулся к небесам и выдал наше расположение. Очень скоро военный отряд Основоположников увидел большой пожар и бросился в атаку. Без источника энергии для моих великих Могенаров я не мог защитить себя от их нападения. Бегство привело бы только к тому, что они преследовали бы нас до самого конца и не проявили бы милосердия ни к одному из нас, если бы поймали. У меня не оставалось выбора, кроме как остаться на месте, пока провидица убегала в безопасное место. С ней я отправил свои записи о прошлом, надеясь, что она вместе с ними отыщет подходящее святилище. Сейчас ты читаешь мои последние слова, высеченные в камне и установленные провидицей. Мы говорим с тобой из могилы, моля тебя... спасти наш мир от межзвездной чумы. Сними пелену ненависти с глаз нашего народа. Пусть наши сохранившиеся реликвии послужат тебе в этой борьбе. |type=logbook }} Интересные факты thumb|left *Данные Брийонцев обладают свойствами, делающими их похожими на Знания Чозо: стены, на которых их можно просканировать, выделяются колышущимися языками пламени, обрамленными рамкой и снабженными узорами (надписями на соответствующих языках или изображениями), а Знания, раз просканированные, уже нельзя просканировать вновь. *Не менее четырех изображений в Данных Брийонцев (Разорение, Победа, Спасение и Закат) были созданы Натаном Перкепайлом. en:Bryyo Data Категория:Знания Категория:Рептиликус Категория:Брийо